Akanbou no Tenshi
by Androgynous Angel
Summary: L has been having reoccurring memories of his toddler, during the day and while asleep. What happens when one of the toddlers from his dreams suddenly reappears in his bed. AU Possible LxLight ON REWRITE
1. Memories

**Well, this is pretty much my first Death Note fanfiction. Let's get on with this, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Death Note, nor do I own it as a whole. All credit goes to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. The only things I own is the plot and any OC that appears.**

* * *

It was a typical, breezy day in Winchester, England. The birds were chirping happily, remaking their nests after a long and hard winter. People were outside enjoying the warm weather, content with their everyday lives. However, there was one person that didn't fit such description.

Inside the desolate halls of Wammy's House for Orphans, L Lawliet, only really known as "L", was working hard at his computer. Apparently a strange string of murders, around 50 of them, had occurred across the world, most of them centered in the Kanto region of Japan. The weapon of choice was that of an ancient sword. Each victim had one stuck and left in their body, always dead on the heart. All of the swords seemed to be a duplicate of one original. While this is strange in itself, the victims in question were all criminals, all ranging from pitiful thieves to some of the greatest masterminds on the planet. What is even more confusing is that many of the criminals were already in prison.

L pondered over who could be the killer and their intentions. However, something like this had never happened before. How could it be a coincidence that 50 people, possibly even more, been killed using the very same sword struck through the heart? On top of that, all the criminals ranged from all over the world, even if it did concentrate in Japan...

The door creaked as it was opened, showing a cloaked figure standing there. "L, it's time for the Interpol," said the man.

"Good. Let's get going,"

* * *

"There has been a large stream of murders all around the world, all with the same type of sword stuck with in the victims heart,"

"There haven't been any finger prints to help us figure out who did it,"

"On top of that, all the victims were criminals. If the murders are restricted to only criminals, the death poll can be well over a hundred,"

"But who can kill so many people all around the world?"

"It seems that whoever is doing this is using an organization to reach all the victims,"

"But what about the prisons? How can somebody kill an imprisoned criminal and not get caught on tape? More so, how could they get past the guards?"

"At least the victims are criminals than innocent people. We can worry a little less,"

"Who just said that?! That is totally irresponsible!!!"

"He's right, in a way. If the murders are centered around criminals..."

L listened to the conversations amongst the many people at the Interpol. Everything that they were talking about were things L had figured out himself earlier. As a result, he didn't hold much attention to anybody until something else was mentioned.

"This looks like another case for L," spoke up a member from Japan.

"But L doesn't get involved with anything that doesn't interest him," Much more chatter arose from the members. After sometime, another unknown figure spoke.

"L is already involved," The man in question was a dark hooded figure. What with his hat and cloak, there was no way of telling who he was and how he looked like, "I am Watari. L will now speak."

Watari took a laptop out of his cloak. After starting it up and other procedures, he turned the laptop to show a large Roman L on the screen.

"Hello, I am L," said L. For precaution, they disguised his voice, making it sound more robotic and crackly, "As you all know, there has been a sweep of murders through out the world in merely five days. Concerning the details of the all the murders and the short time span, there is no way this could be a coincidence. Even if the current victims are all criminals, this murderer must be stopped at all costs. Because most of the murders are centered around the Kanto region of Japan, I ask the Japanese police for their assistance. That is all." As the speech ended, the screen went dead. The meeting ended after a short briefing, and everyone returned home.

* * *

"Very well done, L. It seems we have a good start on case," spoke Watari.

"Yes. Knowing most of the murders are centered in Japan narrows the suspects by many. Have they discovered anything about the swords?" asked L.

"We have found some fingerprints on many of them, but it seems that none of them are registered."

"That is quite strange. Is there anything else?" Watari shook his head, "Very well then, I shall continue working."

L turned back to his computer, pondering over the murder. None of the fingerprints on the swords appeared to be registered. He wasn't sure what to make out this info. Most of the people that didn't have registered fingerprints were those that weren't born in hospitals and have never encountered a situation that needed fingerprint identification, and the chances of somebody like that was extremely low. There was no way somebody like that could create an organization to kill criminals.

L took a look out of his window. He could see the twinkling of the lights from all the building, plus a few barely visible stars in this sky (or it could just be helicopter). A sudden image crossed his mind, but as quickly as it came, it quickly went. Curious, he tried to get the image again. Yet, no matter how many times he racked his brain for the image, he only got what he managed to notice when it flashed through his mind. All he really noticed was a brown hair and a bright pink bow.

_'I think I need some rest. Whatever that was, it was probably unimportant,'_ thought L. We left to the bedroom where he laid down and waited for sleep to come. Despite his earlier thought, he was still very curious what that picture was about. Once again, he declared it unimportant and drifted to sleep much faster than he thought. Little did he know what awaited him around the corner....

**

* * *

So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? I don't know. This was my first. It's kind of (REALLY!) short, but that's how all of my beginnings tend to be. It should end up longer later! And less boring....**

**Well, to get started on the next chappy! R&R please, or no cookie for you!**


	2. Pink

**Woops, it's a day late!! I'm sorry. I just wasn't in the mood to finish it yesterday... T.T**

**Anyways, here it is. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, then Light would ask L to marry him and completely forget about Kira, and Mello, Near, and Matt would be the most epic threesome in the world. :P**

**By the way, I skipped quite a bit through out the story. Kira isn't of any importance right now. :O**

* * *

"...'Till we meet again, Kira," ended L.

Today, Lind. L Taylor, who was supposed to be executed that hour, had been killed by having a sword appearing out of nowhere and stabbing the prisoner in the heart. L had no idea how Kira could do this, but now he was sure this was one person. At least, that was what his gut was telling him. And L was rarely was wrong. But something about it bugged him. Not only was his gut telling him that this was one person and not an organization, but it was saying that something really _horrible_ was going to happen if he kept pursuing this case. It felt just as bad as the time when he was against Beyond Birthday, if not worse. But he wasn't going to back out, especially after that speech. Besides, swords appearing out of nowhere was much more interesting than anything else.

After many weeks, the Kira case didn't seem do be going very far. L did manage to recruit Light Yagami to the team, but he was slightly suspicious of Light. At the same time, he valued Light has his first real friend. He was able to talk to him about anything with great ease. Not once did L have to explain something that Light didn't understand. Of course, that didn't mean that the case was getting any better...

After another long day, L decided to go to bed. Although L did know that the criminal was in Japan, possibly nearby even, but L couldn't catch him. This criminal was cunning and elusive, just like snake. A shiver ran down L's spine. Even after his death, Beyond still gave L nightmares.

Many hours passed, and L still couldn't think of anything. Finally, he fell asleep.

* * *

_"Eru-chan! Come play with me!" shouted a young girl. The toddler had caramel colored hair with lighter and darker highlights. Her skin was pale, except for her cheeks and nose, which was a bright rosy red. However, the strangest thing about the toddler was her eyes. Her eyes were a bright purple and shone like the brightest of diamonds._

_"Ah, Evee-chan," said "Eru-chan". Like the girl, he had rather pale skin. He also had ebony black hair that was neatly brushed and grey eyes that were bright with curiosity and intelligence._

_"Nee, Eru-chan, wanna play tag with me?" asked Evee._

_"I would be glad to, Evee-chan," The older toddler got up and placed a hand on the girl, "Tag! Your it!"_

_"Hey! You were supposed to be the tagger!"_

_"Ha Ha! Catch me if you can!"_

_

* * *

_

L woke up with a start. 'That was, from my childhood...' thought L.

That was also the same day his parents had died. The same day he had left his _real _first friend, Evee. They were only toddlers, but it still counted for something.

And yet, they were more than 'just toddlers'. Both of them were really smart, no, _extremely intelligent_ for their age. At that time, L was easily able to read 'Pride and Prejudice' and Evee fluently spoke Japanese, English, German, French, and Spanish. At the time, she was working on Chinese Mandarin. He remembered how curious they were, how they learned things at a much faster pace, how nobody else in the nursery was at their level.

But why was L remembering all this now? Why in the middle of the biggest case of his life?

Suddenly, he felt something shuffle next to him. His head snapped to the side and noticed something peeking from under the covers. It was bright pink and looked like clothe. L slowly lifted up the covers...

Well, looks like that answered his questions.

* * *

**CLIFFY!!!! Yes, I know I'm evil. But you still love me right? :3**

**Once again, it was really short. T.T I can't help that my beginnings are like this! Let us hope I'll do better...**

**I hope you liked the story! R&R please, or no cookie for you! :D**


	3. Cake

**Chapter 3! Since the last one was so short, I'm gonna try to make this longer. I was a in a rush with the last one, hence why.**

**This is when it gets really exciting. I hope you like it!**

* * *

...Well, that answered his questions.

Under the covers was a small, sleeping toddler. She had caramel brown hair, pale skin, and rosy cheeks. To top it all off she had a big pink bow on top of her head. Sound familiar?

L stared at the little girl under his sheets with wide, shocked eyes. Questions and many other various thoughts swirled around in his head, but he couldn't seem to really process anything. He was quickly broken out of his thoughts when he heard a small yawn come from the other. She opened her eyes to reveal glowing, tired purple orbs. That's when she noticed the older man in the room....

.......

......

..........

............

................

"PAPA!!!" shouted the girl. She pounced on the shocked figure, who also didn't know the child's strength. She was so strong that she sent both of them toppling over the bed, although she didn't seem to notice.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! Hi Papa!" The girl kept shouting. After a lengthy amount of time, she stopped clutching onto L and stood up. "I haven't seen you for so long Papa!" exclaimed the child.

"I see...I'm, Papa?" asked L.

"Yes! Papa, where's Mama?"

"She's, uh, out..." Mama? Who was the mother, then, if he was the father?

"Ano, don't you mean 'he' Papa?" stated the child.

"...what?"

"Ryuuzaki? Are you okay, I hear shouting..." The door opened to reveal a certain Light Yagami, who had apparently came earlier than usual...

............................

"MAMA!!!" The girl exclaimed. She jumped up and linked her arms around his neck and, like L, sent both of them pummeling to the ground.

"Mama! Mama! Your home! Papa said you went out!" yelled the girl, similarly like she did before.

"What? Whose Papa? And since when did I become a girl?" Questioned Light, the last part jokingly.

"Apparently she thinks so...," stated L.

"Ha Ha! Your funny Papa!"

After some rearranging of clothing and such, the three went to the living room where the child would explain what happened and why she was here.

"So, how did you get here?" asked Light.

"I leaped through the trees and landed in through Papa's bedroom window! It was fun!" the child said.

"What's your name?"

"Evee,"

"That's the same child from the dream I had last night...," stated L. Light looked over at the older man is small shock.

"Anyways, why do you call us 'Mama' and 'Papa'?" Light turned back to Evee.

"Because you are, silly Mama!" Evee laughed at them for said 'silliness'. L decided to just continue to something else bugging his mind.

"You said you were 'leaping through the trees' earlier. How did you do that?"

"I have super strong legs that let me travel around the world in as little has 24 hours," Evee smiled brightly as if proud of herself, "I've been searching for Mama and Papa for a long time!"

"You have?" Light looked at the child with bewilderment.

"Yep!" Even L couldn't contain his shock. He had a look of slight shock and curiosity. What was this with this girl? What relation did he exactly with this....abnormal child?....

Of course, after that, L wanted proof that what Evee said was true. They decided to believe her after she split five stacked cement blocks without even getting a single bruise. After said practice, Watari arrived and L had to explain the whole incident and asked him to call all of the other members and tell them that the meeting was cancelled and they won't have another one until everything was straightened up. While Watari was making the calls, Light had left to get supplies for the three year old.

"Papa, I'm hungry," said Evee.

"Okay, let's you get something to eat. What do you want?" asked L, still trying to get used to be being called 'Mama'.

"Cake!"

"Okay, but just this once..."

L and Evee entered the kitchen and tried to find some cake, but the older man couldn't find it anywhere. He couldn't find any in the fridge, the cabinets, anywhere. Another thing he was going to have to tell Watari.

"I'm sorry Evee, it appears we have none at the moment," L turned to look at the girl, he at first looked at him with a pouty, shocked, miserable face. Suddenly, she looked down to flour, as if in thought. It was about a minute of dead silence until she popped her head back up and, like every little shoujo manga, a little light bulb appeared above her head. Evee suddenly grabbed what looked like a cheap plastic wand out of thin air. The wand itself was rather simple. It was pink plastic with a ring on top, which had a yellow star in the middle. Although it looked like plastic, once the toddler started waving her wand while chanting incoherent nonsense, the big yellow star started swirling around and gave off a yellow light. After her chanting, Evee hit the wand on the table, causing a blinding white light to fill the room. L stepped back, blocking the harsh light using his arm. When it disappeared, he couldn't believe his eyes. Three cakes, both of seeming extremely high quality, laid on the table, all of them in a perfect triangle.

One of the cakes had white, vanilla frosting decorated with matching white and pink flowers. Strawberries, both chopped and whole, adorned the cake, it's intense, red texture contrasting with the creamy white. The next cake was made of many different colors, consisting of blue, green, yellow, and even a little pink. Despite the crazy combination set forth, L could easily tell the frosting was vanilla due to it's light color. He assumed that Evee must have imagined this to specifically fit her once he noticed the other childish decorations. The final cake was chocolate devil cake, consisting of a dark, rick color. However, unlike the other cakes, the frosting didn't seem to be as thickly prepared. Like the others, this cake was finely decorated.

L snapped out of his thoughts when Evee suddenly spoke, "The strawberry vanilla one is for Papa, the colorful one is for me, and the chocolate one is for Mama. Mama's frosting isn't as thick 'cuz I know she doesn't like it thick,"

"Ryuuzaki? Are you in here? I didn't see you in the bedroo- what's with the cakes?" At that precise moment, Light walked into the room. Of course, once seeing her precious 'Mama', Evee jumped on him, sending him pummeling to floor like before. After the little episode, the child dragged the two adults to the table, saying they had to eat at least a slice of cake with her.

"Were you actually going to let her have some cake? And why are there three, huge ones?" Now L was starting to understand why Light was the Mama.

"She wanted cake, so I'm letting her this once. And, about the cake itself...." stated L, although he was unexpectedly interrupted by the bouncing three year old," Papa had the vanilla strawberry cake, I get the colorful one, and Mama gets the chocolate one! Don't worry, Mama, yours isn't 'caked' with a bunch of frosting," The toddler giggled at her own little joke, "Now, eat 'em please! I made 'em 'specially for you!"

"She...what?" L wasn't really surprised by Light's statement. He quickly replied, "She, actually just made them appear out of thin air,"

Of course, all talk was cut short when Evee pushed the two adults into their chairs and cut them each a piece. She had done it so fast they didn't even notice that she had already yelled, "ITADEKIMASU!(1)" and dug into her cake. When she noticed that her parents were still recovering from shock, she started crying saying they didn't like her cooking, which eventually forced them to eat the cake so as to comfort the whiner. To Light's surprise, he greatly enjoyed his slice, which rich, but not overpowering like L's.

After the cake, Light set up the crib that he had bought for the toddler and put her in to take a nap. It took about an hour, considering how she somehow snuck out of the crib every time the adults turned their back to her. They managed to get the rowdy girl to sleep, leaving two tuckered out men slouched on a pair of couches.

"Maa(2), I am beat. Who knew children were so hard to care of?" complained a very troubled and annoyed Light.

"Sumimasen(3), Light-kun. I didn't mean to drag yourself into this," L was interrupted by the other, "Don't worry 'bout me, Ryuuzaki. Actually, it might be a good thing that I was there too. Who knows what you would have done to the girl...," The last part was quiet, but L picked it up none the less, "Anyways, we should probably set some more things up, along with other necessary measures for taking care of children. By the way, this is the last time I'm letting you feed the child, unless it's a special occasion."

The conversation eventually drove off to child care (and a lot of learning on L's part). The pair also discussed the need for a real mother for the child, but until then, L, Light, and occasionally Watari would take care of the child. Throughout the whole time, L started to wonder how a child was going to help him in his life. He had to case to solve, not spend time with a wild, unpredictable toddler. Yet, every time L saw the Evee, he couldn't help but smile at her angelic face. It was going to be a long case, that was for sure.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? I'd like to know please! R&R! I want to know what you think!! T.T Please notify me if you see any mistakes!**

**Notes:**

**(1) Itadekimasu-I'm not exactly sure what it means, but I know this is what the Japanese say before they eat a meal.**

**(2) Maa- I believe this is the Japanese equivalent to a sigh or saying something like 'Jeez', I made this based on my own observations.**

**(3) Sumimasen- It means "Sorry for troubling you" in Japanese**

**I started writing this about a couple weeks ago, then forgot about it. I think I'm rather satisfied with this chapter, even if it started not-as-planned in the beginning XD. Well, like I said, R&R! Or no cookies and muffins for you! **


	4. Nightmares

**HOLY SHITT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!!**

**Yes, go ahead and shoot me *is shot*. And I made a couple mistakes with the 'Papa' 'Mama' thing last chapter *gets shot again*. If you see me make any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it at some point. .**

**I hope you like this chapter. We get a little POV switch, if you know what a mean ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not Death Note. All credit goes to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. The only thing I created was Evee and a couple of other OC's I threw/will throw in. ;D**

* * *

_It was black._

_The entire place was black. Not a single light could be seen. Not a sound was made, nothing moved, and nothing happened._

_However, slowly rising from the darkness, a figure rose, a violet-red fire vibrating off the figure. The person failed to show any distinct features except the said color._

_Except it's eyes._

_It's cold,_

_glaring,_

_red eyes._

_As it lifted it self up, it's eyes seemed to glow brighter._

_It had a goal._

_And it planned to kill_

* * *

L woke up in distraught and a dark emotion that he hadn't felt for a long time.

Fear.

As he sat in his bed, the genius panted, cold sweat rolling down his face. He could feel his ebony hair stick to the sticky substance upon his skin. Closing his eyes, he calmed his breathing to a steady, slow lull. When he finally opened them again, he started to take in his surroundings more closely. He could see that morning had finally come around. Despite the nightmare he just envisioned, it was probably the most sleep he had ever gotten in one night.

He turned his head to see the small crib, and a child laying in it. At seeing the sleeping toddler, memories of the day before flooded L's head. He knew he had to take care of Evee, seeing as the probability of an ordinary person taking care of the less-than-ordinary toddler was rather low. On top of that, the kid had already a sentiment attachment to both L and Light, and a separation would do her no good.

L was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a small yawn come from the crib. Stepping from the bed, he walked in his normal manner to the toddler. She had started rubbing her eyes by the time he got to her, and, before he could stop himself, he asked, "Are you hungry?" He received a nod in answer.

"Do you want to eat?" L continued. This time, the young girl nodded and made a small noise, which L presumed to be a 'yes', before yawning deeply.

He picked up the toddler and put her in a highchair after taking her to the kitchen. While he was carrying her, he noticed he couldn't slouch like normal, and was force to stand straighter, much to his discontent. He opened one of the kitchen cabinets and took out a box of cereal and a small bowl before proceeding to the refrigerator to grab the milk and his cake. He gave the cereal to Evee, who took the spoon and ate the food, occasionally splashing her spoon into her meal, making milk fly out. However, that was the least of his worries.

Instead, he sat at the table and started eating a piece of the cake Evee had conjured up yesterday. As he ate, his thoughts turned to the nightmare he had awoken to. The first thing that came to his mind made him shiver, earning a questioning look from the tot beside him.

It was the eyes. Those cold _red _eyes that reminded him of one person.

Beyond Birthday.

He was never quite sure how the man managed to crawl under his skin. If somebody had seen both of their appearances, then he or she would have probably thought it was because how alike they looked.

But that wasn't what made him shiver. It was his eyes, how the insanity in them was somehow more intense because of the redness within them.

Yet something was different. The psychotic personality that showed so brightly before was gone, and it was replace with a much colder, menacing, powerful character.

It was the same eyes, the same person, but his character had changed.

"Mama! Mama!" Pulled from his thoughts, he looked up from his half finished cake to see a drenched Light Yagami standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Evee, Ryuzaki. I'm sorry for being late," told Light. He put his wet coat onto a racket in the room before he dried his hair with a towel from the stove.

"No apology needed, Yagami-kun. I did tell you that you could come at any convenient time," replied the older man. As he spoke, he stared at the younger, watching each drop of water that managed to escape the towel, if only for a second. After Light finished drying himself, he picked up Evee, who giggled happily and gave 'Mama' a big hug, by toddler's standards.

During this whole time, L couldn't take his eyes off of the senior student. He watched a serene smile form across the teenagers face, his eyes closing as he held Evee tightly. His chestnut hair swayed slightly with his body while holding the toddler. The scene reminded L of a mother with her child, as cliche as it was, and, even more cliche, the older man couldn't take his eyes off of the boy standing before him. Unable to recognize the feeling that swelled in his heart, he walked up to the two as the hug ended. L patted the child's head affectionately, even if he had never really done anything even slightly considered affectionate before. Oddly enough, the three looked like a small, maybe a little dysfunctional looking family.

"We're gonna have to bring her to a nursery sometime. She needs contact with other children her age," Light suggested, breaking the peaceful silence. Neither of them would admit it, but they already had a small bond with the child, and both of them slightly detested the idea.

Light put Evee on the floor and said, "Why don't you run to your room and play with your toys. Ryu-I mean, Papa and I need to talk a bit."

"OK!" stated Evee gleefully. She tottered off to the bedroom, leaving the two men to themselves. Before a great silence would wash over again, Light spoke, "I wonder how we're going to take care of her and work on the case at the same time." His honey brown eyes glazed over in thought, and muttered to himself, "Taking her to a nursery could work for a couple of hours, but not for a whole day or night...,"

Without thinking, spoke L, "Yagami-kun?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Have you ever felt as if something is just around the corner, something horrifying and fearful? Then, suddenly, something completely unexpected comes into your life, and, somehow, washes away all of the fear suddenly?" blurted the older man.

"What?" His brown eyes looked at him in confusion, but L knew he had heard every word he said.

Before Light could respond, a sudden series of crashes was heard in the bedroom. Startled, both of the men rushed into the room, only to see Evee unconscious on the floor. Rushing up to the girl, they noticed that she wasn't hurt in any sort of way. After making sure she was unharmed, they took in the surroundings.

The once well made bed was not only mussed up, but completely toppled over. The crib laid in pieces, many toys were scattered and broken, the lamp by the bed was shattered, and the door to the bathroom was slightly unhinged. But there was one piece in the room that was the most noticeable.

Smeared with red, the mirror stood out against the pale walls. Fragments of the shattered glass laid on the floor, which was also covered in the red substance. And, under these pieces, laid a small note.

Walking from the toddler, L slowly approached the mirror and picked up the paper. Written in fresh blood, the note read:

_That toddler of yours hurt me quite a bit, I must say. Yes, that blood is my own, but I'm not that damaged. I'd like to see how much farther you can get into this game without getting hurt. Be best to keep the child, she is a strong pawn._

_I hope to see you soon, Lawliet~_

_With Love,_

_Kira,_

_Formally known as,_

The name was smeared, but L had an idea who had written this.

Besides Watari, only one other person knew his last name.

* * *

_January 21st, 2004_

It was cold. It felt like he had frozen over completely, unable to move.

In this prison, he had always been able to feel the cold creeping over. He knew something drastic would happen, something great, something even more horrible than his defeat....

He didn't expect that he would be the target.

But the coldness that had spread over his body was suddenly replaced with a great heat. He could only see white flames, that slowly died to a horrid color of violet-red.

He felt his mind slipping away, being pushed to the deep crevices in his mind. He started losing control...

...That day, a man in a California prison died within the depths of his mind, and unwillingly sacrificed his body to a higher power. The first thing he whispered...

_...Let the game begin..._

* * *

**HO SHITT-**

**And the plot thickens! Hell yes! 8D Now we're getting somewhere.**

**Although I have left you waiting, I have decided that I won't post the next chapter unless you readers give me....**

**ONE review. Yes, only one. Only one would make me very happy 8D. So please! R&R and you get a cookie~!**


	5. Mahou

**HOLY CRAP! I AM #$%!$%#$ LATE! Sorry for the huuugee delay, but I swear I have a short attention span. That includes my stories....**

**BTW Cookies and muffins to Shyn ShikyoKokoro for the review!! GIVE HER LOVE 8D SOOO without further delay, to the story!!**

**I don't own Death Note, because I'm not epic enough. :(

* * *

**

Laying his eyes upon the crib, L stared at young Evee. Asleep, she took slow, steady breaths of air, whilst completely drowned in her dreams. Despite her peaceful appearance, worry overcame L like a flash flood.

Suddenly, the entire case, and their lives, had turned for the worse. Not only was his, Light's, this child's, and many other's lives were in danger, L was competing against an enemy that he hadn't contacted in the slightest for years. Although he was never one to show emotion, a sliver of fear and worry was evident in his eyes. For once in his life, he had no idea what to do. All he could do was sit and wait for something to come to him.

He sat in silence before turning his head to look at Light. The younger adult's attention was completely fixated on the toddler in the crib. In his eyes, he could see L's emotions reflected like a mirror. The elder of the two could tell that both had the same thoughts. With a thoughtful, worried gaze still left in his honey colored orbs, Light closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, mostly likely trying to ease a headache. His head fell slightly, and L could see regret showing in Light's eyes. Light looked over at L, locking his gaze with the older man. As L stared at Light, he could see the younger trying to convey a message even he wasn't quite sure about. Wether it was a logical explanation or a way to reveal his emotions, L was unsure.

A small yawn from the youngest in the room destroyed the heavy silence in the room. Looking down at the source of the noise, L saw Evee stretch her arms and stand up in her crib. Suddenly, she spoke.

"No wowwies,"

_"No worries", huh?_ thought L, _It's hard not to worry with a mass murder right on your tail._

"Mistew Demon won't hurt you. I can pwotect you!" shouted the toddler, throwing her hands in the air in glee, "I'm speciawwy twained to pwotect human fwom demons!"

"Demons, Evee? There is no such thing," stated Light, who looked at her with a look of confusion and doubt.

"Evee, there is currently no proof that demons exist. If your basing your knowledge of the incident earlier, I believe you are mistaken," the spoken toddler looked at her caretakers with the frustration only a toddler could maintain. However, suddenly, her childish face turned serious, as if her personality had completely shifted.

"Don't doubt things that you have not seen. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's thewe. Now, if we awre going to catch this cwiminaw, then you have ta wisten ta me!" she exclaimed, "Befowe demon hunting begins, I have ta find my bwothew."

"...Brother?" Before Light and L could bother questioning Evee, Watari entered the room.

"Ryuuzaki, a women has called stating a child of hers has gone missing. Her information is intriguing, and I believe you should take to her yourself." Watari handed L the phone.

"This is Rue Ryuzaki, head of the Forensics Analysis Branch for the Kira Investigation," L lied.

A woman's voice came through the phone, "Hello, my name is Misa Amane. I-I wanted to report a missing child. His name is Mahou, and he is three years old!..." "Misa Amane" started going frantic, worry evident in her voice. He listened to the woman talk.

"SHE SAID MAHOU! THAT'S MY BWOTHEW'S NAME!!! AND HE'S THWEE!!" screamed Evee. Light picked up the bouncing toddler in an attempt to calm her down, but it wasn't really working. "IF HE'S MISSING, THEN THAT MEANS HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING!"

"Evee! Settle down! Ryu- I mean, Papa's on the phone!" scolded Evee. She wasn't affected in the slightest.

"But if Mahou left auntie, then that means he's coming! He's comi-"

"Yes, yes..." L had ignored Evee's shoutings and heard everything Misa said. According to her, he had short blonde hair, one blue eye and one green, and had a tendency to carry a small broomstick. "Amane-san, may you please come to the Kira Investigation building? If you have any pictures of Mahou-san, then please bring them." He gave the young women the address and hung up.

"Ryuuzaki, are you sure it was a good idea to let her come to the building?" Light questioned.

"Misa Amane-san appears to be the guardian of a toddler named Mahou, who Evee claims is her brother. I believe we may be able to trust her," stated L.

After her parents refused to pay attention to her rants, Evee screamed loudly and proceeded to laugh like a maniac (if kids could do that), forcing the two to focus on their eccentric child. Suddenly she started hitting the two with her little fists and tugging on their hair even though she had their full attention (L was starting to think the child was developing bipolar)

"Evee, what are you do-OW! Evee, don't do that!" scolded Light as she tugged on his hair violently.

"Evew since I got hewe I haven't seen Mama and Papa be wovey-dovey!" she screamed, "I THOUGHT MOMMY'S AND DADDIES WOVED EACH OTHER!" Still in her fit of anger, she punched Light's chest a bit harder than she should have. It knocked the wind out of him, and when Evee noticed what she did, she jumped out of his arms and ran. Light, still trying to catch his breath, fell straight to floor.

Or at least, that's what the elder was sure the younger expected, but Light came in contact with a soft pillow known as L.

"You okay Yagami-kun?" Before a blushing Light could respond, Evee popped out of no where and tugged _hard_ on L's jeans, sending both of them to the ground yet again. As they fell, Light unintentionally lifted his head a little bit and L felt him similar flesh bump into his lips. Despite how it was only a few seconds, L swore time stopped all together, if only a moment, before his back met with the floor. Once they were on the ground, Light parted his lips from his and stared at him with reflected shock. Suddenly seeing the young's face adorned with a magenta blush, L had to admit to himself that, well...

_...it was rather __**cute**__...._

"MAMA AND PAPA KISSED!!! **SUGOI**!!" Evee shouted with glee, seeing her two favorite people in the world. She started screaming so loud, L thought for sure a couple people outside were looking at the building in wonder of what was going on inside.

Finally realizing what was going on, Light stood, helped L back on his feet and grabbed Evee before dragging her into the bedroom, where L was sure Light was giving a stern talking to the toddler. Almost reluctantly, L grudged over to the door and peaked through.

"BUT I ONWY WANTED MAMA AND PAPA TO BE A HWAPPY FAMIWY!!" Evee screamed from the bed. Suddenly flinging herself into a fit of sobs, Light picked up the child and quietly said reassurances and other sweet words L never thought he would say. However, at the same time, it touched L in a way. He suddenly recognized the overwhelmingly warm feeling in his chest as he stared at the two. Again, he was subconsciously comparing Light to a young mother, and how similar they were, somehow. He had no idea why these thoughts swirled in his head. He tried convincing he was overcome by late hormones, and, while his brain agreed, his heart seemed to have none of it.

He hadn't realized how dozed out he was, so when Light poked him and whispered, "Ryuzaki...", L couldn't help but jump in surprise. When Light saw L's unusual surprised face, he couldn't help but let out a small, unintentional giggle. Although it was almost a complete whisper, L could still hear it, and he could feel a blush overcome his face, a reaction from the sheer cute. Smirking, Light taunted, "Ryuzakii, are you blushing?"

"Am I, Yagami-kun?" Hearing the taunt, L returned to his normal state, "Is Evee alright?"

"Yes, she is. She conked out almost immediately after she finished sobbing. Poor girl was tuckered out," he replied, shaking his head as they walked back to the main room, "So tell me, Ryuuzaki, why were blushing earlier?"

"Is this something you should pry into?" L looked at him, slight annoyance showing on his face. He really didn't want to put up with this at the moment, what with a mass murderer at large and a crazed toddler....

"No, but I am curious. Besides, there's no harm to be done, correct?" the younger questioned.

"No, but it is not in my preference to speak of this situation. Besides, Yagami-kun, I did not expect you to blush earlier when we fell," retaliated the older. Surprised, Light face bloomed a deep cherry. "See, you're blushing now,"

"That was because you were so close to me! I'm eighteen, Ryuuzaki. I still have teenage hormones, I'm sure you know." He exclaimed, but, somehow, L wasn't convinced.

"Then why are you blushing now?"

"Hormones! I just said!"

They stood in silent for a couple of minutes, not quite knowing what to say. L could tell Light was angered, and still blushing none the less. Why were they talking about blushing anyway? At that thought, L finally decided it was simply a childish situation that Light thought was amusing.

"Well, Yagami-kun, now is not quite the time for such immature bouts. We need to quickly find the person behind these incidents," stated L. Suddenly, Light's fuming face changed to one of solemn.

"Yes," Light spoke quietly, "What was that note that we found about? You wouldn't let me read it, for whatever reason."

"That note that was placed has confidential information in which I can not show you. However, it did reveal a great amount of info. Now, I am 99.9% sure who it is."

"What?! Who is it?"

"Someone I knew personally many years ago. However, I believe he may have changed somehow," L looked down at the note, and spoke before Light could respond, "The person I knew was the challenging sort. The case where I captured and incriminated him, it was nothing more than a game. At that time, his only motive was to create a case in which I couldn't solve. But now, it seems he has some ulterior motive that's pushing him, something completely different that's driving him."

Silence filled the air, with the exception of the two moving to some chairs near the monitors. L looked over at the younger, whose eyes expressed deep thought over L's revelations. It seemed like time passed slowly, the clock ticking in a dragging pace. Somehow, the darkness of the situation weighed down time, as if time didn't want the inevitable to occur. Whatever the inevitable was, anyway.

Realizing that Light was not going to respond anytime soon, L glanced at the clock, which read 7:54 in the evening. Seeing this, L stated as calmly as possible, "Yagami-kun, it is getting late. Why don't you go home and assist tomorrow?"

"Okay," Light replied slowly, as if he had something he needed to say,"I'll see you tomorrow, Ryuzaki." And with that, Light grabbed his coat and almost raced out the door. L stared at the door, wondering what could have been on the younger man's mind. Of course, the teen was rather elusive, and though his emotions slipped occasionally, his thoughts was thoroughly hidden behind a veneer.

Pulled from his thoughts, the genius felt a small tug on his jeans and looked down to see little Evee. She looked sullen and worn out, most likely from waking up. Had she overheard their conversation? She may have been three, but she was rather smart for a toddler.

L picked up the teetering tot stood, leading the younger back to her crib. To L's dismay, it was one of those nights where Evee couldn't sleep without one of her parents, and L was usually victim to this because the college student had to go home for studying and other normal activities.

He laid down on the bed, Evee curled up in his warms, and watched the child fall into sleep. Every time he had to help the girl sleep, he noticed a lot of things he would have other wise looked over. Long eyelashes, chestnut hair, chubby, but not chipmunk cheeks, adorned with a small pink blush, petite hands and feet, and a small back---- these were all features he wouldn't had taken note of before, especially if he hadn't met the girl in the first place.

While studying these features, L's eyes slowly drooped, succumbing into the darkness.

* * *

**OKAY! THAT'S A WRAP!**

**I hope this chapter makes up for everything. Am I moving Light and L's relationship to quickly? I think I might edit the chapters at some point. Or completely rewrite it. I dunno.**

**So, for the next chapter, just give me one or two reviews. I get high for everyone I get. Seriously.**

**OH! And before you go, what do you think of this idea/summary thing?:**

_**'Mu was nothingness. It would be impossible to see something, or even be something in nothingness. But a demi-god is determined not to let her child stay in such torture. Will Light take his second chance at life, even if it means becoming L's guardian angel before hand?'**_

**What do ya think? I like it, honestly. Probably not a totally original idea, but I thought it would be fun. So, see you next time! Cookies to the reviewers!**


End file.
